


a kiss to make it better

by yellowhamster



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom, ian and mickey
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhamster/pseuds/yellowhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after mickey comes out he and ian go back to mickey's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss to make it better

mickey opens his eyes. there's a strange feeling stirring within him, a feeling of peace washes over him. he doesn't know to whom or what he owes this emotion to. not a second later he sees ian's hand on his. he starts to remember bits and pieces of what happened last night and he realizes it wasn't all a dream. as he sits now staring down at ian he knows there's nothing he wouldn't do to keep him safe. nothing.

 

 

 

his father's hands were on him beating the shit out of him and yet he'd never felt braver. and then the blood came fuckin blood everywhere. the blood was coming off of them both now with the warm water. they were both exhausted and ian was now holding mickeys face under the shower he gently places a kiss on mickeys lips and they both feel like crying but don't, instead mickey wraps his hands around ian and holds him close, ian does the same. they both might be crying now you just can't tell not with all the water.

 

"c'mon let's go to bed" ian says and they manage to let go of each other. they're both naked in bed their hair is still damp. they stare at each other for a moment. it's weird but the first night mickey had ian back with him he just wanted to look at him for as long as possible, get the image of ian ingrained into his brain so he'll never be able to forgot his face the way he had felt he was forgetting it when ian was gone.

 

"are you gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna do something?" ian says. that earns him a smile from mickey who quickly goes to straddle him. they start kissing each other but it's different than before, slower, like they have all the time in the world. ian rolls over with mickey and gets on top of him. ian places a soft kiss on the cut mickey has on his upper lip, then runs both his thumbs over mickeys eyebrows and places another kiss on the cut on mickeys nose. mickey kisses ian's neck then ian places a final kiss to mickeys bruised forehead.

"a kiss to make it better" ian says smiling while looking down at mickey.

"you're such a dork" mickey replies and they both start laughing.

ian starts kissing mickeys neck and moves his hands down mickey's sides, he starts tickling mickey and they both start laughing uncontrollably.

"hey hey stop!!! ian!!!" mickey manages to move from under him and gets on top of ian straddling his waist.

 

"i'll get you for that" he says while holding ian's arms down with his hands.

"really? what are you gonna do?" ian says extremely curious.

"oh i don't know... it seems we only have one thing left to do" mickey says while going down to kiss ian.

mickey moves his hand down to ians cock that's already hard and starts moving it up and down. mickey's got ian moaning and they're both going crazy when ian says "c'mon mick let me get you ready"

he gets out from under mickey and gets the lube from the drawer. when he turns around mickey is spread out on his back ready for ian. ian crawls on top of him and puts some lube on his fingers. ian slowly puts his fingers inside him while he slowly begins kissing mickey. the sensation of ians fingers in him cause mickey to moan into ians mouth. ian starts kissing mickeys neck and mickey moves his lips to kiss ians shoulder.

when mickey feels he's ready he places both hands on ians waist and moves him onto his back. ian looks at him with shock and awe.

"c'mere" ian says and they're kissing each other while ian has his hands all over mickeys hair. they let go and mickey reaches down and lines himself onto ians cock he lowers himself and they both start panting. 

"fuck... mick" mickey starts rocking himself on ians cock.

"ian"

 

they start searching each others faces making sure neither of them forgets the other face exactly how it is now.

 

ian grabs a hold of mickeys cock and pumps it up and down again and again until he has mickey coming all over him. only seconds after ian is coming inside mickey. mickey falls on top of ian. their breathing is ragged as they come down from the high.

mickey made a promise to ian that night he had said it aloud as ian slept "i'll never let him hurt us again... no one's gonna hurt us again"

 

 

_____________________

 

 

mickey stops pleading with ian, stops asking him to get up to eat something, he just lays down next to him and holds him the same way ian held him that morning. he thinks back to last night about something ian had said.

"Mickey?" ian had asked.

"yeah"

"... nevermind" 

Mickey wonders what ian had wanted to tell him. was it the reason he couldn't get out of bed? mickey doesn't know but he does know he saw something in ians eyes that night before he closed them that worried him. but as mickey looked at him ian had smiled.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it. tell me what you think. thanks.


End file.
